


Top That

by Marry234328



Series: Наш Маленький Секрет [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, День Святого Валентина, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Ёнджо и Хванун выясняют, кто из них лучший тайный парень.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: Наш Маленький Секрет [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817950
Kudos: 1





	Top That

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Top That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046124) by [Just_All_Random](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random). 



Хванун с широко раскрытыми глазами подходит к своему столу. Все в классе повернулись к нему, наблюдая за его реакцией с улыбками на лицах.

— _Вау, его девушка такая милая, что оставила ему целое ведёрко с шоколадом_ , — умиляясь, тихо говорит одна одноклассница.

— _Она даже подарила ему мишку Тедди. Ему бы лучше тоже подарить ей что-нибудь хорошее_ , — комменирует другая.

— _Этому парню повезло, что у него такая заботливая девушка_ , — сиротливо вздыхает один парень. Его друзья кивками соглашаются с ним.

Хванун подходит к столу и, опустив сумку, начинает с глупым видом таращиться на корзинку с шоколадом, стоящую на розовой бумаге. Мишка Тедди сидит так, будто готов в любой момент свалиться со стола, если Хванун хоть немного подвинет корзинку. Но он словно висит на ней, его лапы крепко обвиты вокруг корзинки. На груди мишки значок с несколькими надписями ‘я люблю тебя’. Хванун достаёт карточку, спрятанную между шоколадок.

_«Надеюсь тебе нравится шоколад, Хванун-а. Они были сделаны специально для тебя <3»_

— _Хванун-а?_ Так это нуна? — Конхи поднимает бровь, выглядывая из-за плеча Хвануна.

Хванун смеётся, не только потому что догадка Конхи абсолютно неверна и он вообще не в курсе происходящего, но и из-за маленькой приписки в нижнем углу.

_«Попробуй переплюнуть это.»_

— О, ты никогда не догадаешься, — хихикает Хванун, прикрывая карточку.

  
***

  
Ёнджо пьёт молоко из коробочки, когда получает сообщение от Хвануна.

_«Загляни в свой шкафчик»_

— Он даже не потрудился сказать мне, что он приходил сюда, — бормочет Ёнджо себе под нос, вставая со своего места, чтобы спуститься вниз на три лестничных пролёта к главному входу в школу. Он нигде не видел Хвануна, что более менее успокаивало, потому что он был из того типа людей, которые любят смотреть за реакцией, и обычно его не так трудно обнаружить, если он прячется. Ёнджо подходит к шкафчику, который похоже готов лопнуть от того, сколько в него напихали писем. Он набирает комбинацию.

Из шкафчика высыпаются красные и розовые валентинки и кучей валятся ему на ноги. Он отодвигает их в сторону, понимая, что они не имеют никакого отношения к Хвануну. Он заглядывает в шкафчик и вытаскивает оттуда печенье и плюшевого мишку с проколотым ухом. В руках мишки карточка, и Ёнджо решает прочитать её.

_«Эти валентинки не от твоего возлюбленного ТТ И мне немного грустно, что ты не сказал «я люблю тебя» в своей открытке, но ладно. Надеюсь тебе понравятся печенье и коробка шоколада, которые я принёс <3»_

— Шоколад? — вслух удивляется Ёнджо и снова заглядывает в шкафчик и не находит там никакого шоколада. Забыл ли Хванун о нём? Ёнджо улыбается сам себе и снова читает карточку. В самом низу есть ещё одна небольшая надпись.

_«Примерно прямо сейчас тебе нужно подняться наверх. Ты же не хочешь опоздать? ;)»_

Ёнджо смотрит на часы, висящие над входом. Звонок скоро прозвенит, а между ним и его кабинетом расстояние в три этажа.

— Вот сучёныш, — ворчит Ёнджо, собирает валентинки с пола, запихивает их обратно в шкафчик и ставит на них печенье и плюшевого медведя, после чего закрывает его.

Он бежит вверх по лестнице, минуя многих учеников, включая Хвануна, который спускается на этаж для младшекурсников. Они устанавливают краткий зрительный контакт, проходя мимо друг друга, в глазах Хвануна озорной блеск. _Ох, он что-то сделал. Он определенно что-то сделал,_ говорит себе Ёнджо, поднимаясь на свой этаж.

К удивлению, Ёнджо приходит до учителя и, запыхавшись, заходит в класс. И тут он видит это. Коробку шоколада стоящую на его парте, розовые и красные конфетти разбросаны вокруг. Он подходит к парте и смеётся над красной с блёстками коробкой в форме сердца. Он открывает её после того, как не находит карточки на ней. На вощёной бумаге, покрывающей конфеты выведены слова, над которыми Ёнджо смеётся.

_«Переплюнь это»._

  
***

  
— Хороший шоколад, — говорит Хванун отламывая кусочек шоколада, который он достал из корзинки. Он кладёт его в рот, позволяя сладости растаять на его языке, и покачивает ногами, которые он расположил на столе.

— Он для тебя, конечно, он будет хорошим, — говорит Ёнджо, кусая печенье, которое Хванун, кажется, делал сам. Он сдерживает смех, видя нахмуренное выражение лица Хвануна. — Почему ты хмуришься?

— Потому что я его не пробовал перед тем, как упаковал. Оно вкусное? — спрашивает Хванун. Ёнджо подносит печенье к губам своего парня и даёт ему укусить.

— Очень вкусное, я удивлён, — Ёнджо доедает остаток печенья. Под смех старшего, Хванун бьёт его по руке.

— Конечно, оно вкусное! Не удивляйся! — дуется Хванун и, отвернувшись от Ёнджо, откусывает кусочек шоколада.

— Просто шучу, — смеётся Ёнджо над своим обидчивым парнем. Хванун очень милый, особенно, когда он дуется. Он поворачивает голову младшего лицом к себе, в его надутых губах кусочек шоколада. Ёнджо мягко улыбается своему парню, наклоняясь ближе. Он прикусывает шоколад с другой стороны, ухмыляется и отстраняется с шоколадом в своём рту. Хванун кричит и толкает Ёнджо.

— Что? Это вкусный шоколад, — Ёнджо дразняще пожимает плечами и съедает шоколад.

Хванун закатывает глаза, хватает Ёнджо за воротник и тянет на себя. Их губы нежно соприкасаются. Ёнджо игриво улыбается Хвануну, находя его привлекательным. Он кладет руки на стол по обе стороны от бёдер Хвануна. Ёнджо наклоняется и Хванун углубляет поцелуй, устроив свои руки на голове своего парня, и начинает пропускать его волосы через свои пальцы.

Они разрывают поцелуй и утыкаются лбами, позволяя их дыханию соприкасаться, растворяясь в этом моменте. Хванун тепло улыбается своему парню и слегка хихикает. Ёнджо улыбается ему в ответ, крадя с его губ ещё один поцелуй.

— С Днём Святого Валентина.


End file.
